


Ask Her to Dance

by Winterbeauti



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1940s, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendship, First Dance, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Physical Abuse, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Protective Steve, Romance, Sexual Tension, Steve Feels, Super Soldier Serum, Valentine's Day, Virgin Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbeauti/pseuds/Winterbeauti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1944 the strapping young Captain Steve Rogers suffers from a broken heart inflicted by the love of his life Agent Peggy Carter and the death of a comrade. But there are some new girls on base and his attention becomes quickly focused on a young private who's outcast by the other girls. Broken and beaten down, Private First Class Kitty Moldihan doesn't know where to turn until Peggy takes her under her wing and shows her the ropes. But when Kitty starts working with Steve she find her little crush on him turning into something more and for once she feels like she feels like she can escape her old life. Will she be his right partner and pick up the pieces to Captain America's heart, or will the shy Captain ask her to dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Letters Home

**Prologue: Letters Home**

  
**December 15th, 1943**  
 _My dearest brother,_  
 _I miss you and I have great news. I have enlisted in the army and am hoping to see you soon. I have also left Andrew. It took me long enough to realize that you were right and I should have listened to you from the beginning. I am glad to hear you are doing well and that you have managed to escape from the POW camp._  
 _I am heading off to basic training tomorrow, and will send you a letter as soon as I am settled in. Hopefully all will go well, and it will be a place where I will fit in._  
 _I hope this letter reaches you before Christmas because your gift is attached, and some homemade peanut brittle bars (mom’s recipe). Hopefully they don’t get to beat up on the way over. Sorry this letter is short._  
 _Lots of love,_  
 _Kitty xoxoxo_

* * *

  
**January 30, 1944**  
 _Kitty,_  
 _Your package arrived just on time. The peanut brittle was just like mom’s. I am glad you left that punk, he never deserved you. Now I can beat the snot out of him. You did a good job, mom and dad would’ve been proud. Hell, I’m proud of you._  
 _Great Britain is damp and cold, but I miss home greatly. Ah! I have great news. I’ve met a gal her name is Sara Ashley. I am about 3 years her senior, I think you would like her. She’s nothing like any of the other girls I’ve dated in the past, she is the complete opposite. She is one hell of a looker. I don’t think her parents approve of me much, being a soldier and all._  
 _As for the war, well its war. I can’t tell you more; you know how it is with the SSR; everything is top secret around here. Every day it seems more and more young men, younger than me and you, are leaving to go fight. You don’t have time to put a face to a name, before they’re shipped out. Wayne wrote me and mentioned you were visiting the hospital there, you made all the guys happy. And you know how Wayne is, he didn’t want to let any of them near you. You better let me know if I have to beat any of them up when I get back there. It means a lot to the guys when a pretty dame pops by just to say hello. I know the GI’s here could really use cheering up, morale is really low._  
 _I’m sorry but I have to end my letter here, I am heading out on another mission soon. If I don’t write for a while please don’t worry._  
 _Love_  
 _James xxoo_

* * *

  
**February 18, 1944**  
 _James,_  
 _I am glad to hear you are doing well. Sara Ashley sounds wonderful, despite her parents. I’m just happy to hear you’ve met someone who isn’t off their rocker like the last few have been. I’m sure her parents will learn to like you. You’ve always had a way of charming the ladies and their parents, even if it wasn’t with the first go round._  
 _As for my basic training it is not going so well. Though I am the top of my squadron the other girls have not taken a shine to me. It feels like high school all over again. I have been promoted to the rank of Private First Class, and I don’t think that is helping either. It seems the higher you are the less respect you get when your back is turned, I’ve heard the way that they talk about our staff sergeant. Despite that, life away from Andrew has been wonderful; I haven’t felt so free and alive in such a long time. I honestly think I had forgotten who I truly was while I with him._  
 _I am glad to hear the missions are going well. I’ve saved many front page clippings of Captain America and the Howling Commandos success against the axis’ powers. You were even on the latest front page. I’ve sent along a copy of it for you._  
 _Love,_  
 _Kitty_  
 _XOXOXO_

* * *

  
**March 12, 1944**  
 _Happy Birthday,_  
 _I received your second letter and I am sorry to hear basic training is not going as well as you hoped. I’m sure you will make a friend or two soon. If I don’t write it’s because I'm off helping save the world with Captain America. A friend of mine is coming to your camp, her name is Peggy Carter; she is an agent. You will know her when you see her, don't let her hard exterior frighten you. Also she is the captain’s dame. And I will say this, he is one lucky guy for snagging her._  
 _She’s a good friend of mine, and we have grown very close. I told her to look out for you._  
 _Love,_  
 _Your big brother_  
 _PS: I have sent you my cards for safe keeping._

* * *

  
**September 28, 1944**  
 _Kathleen Moldihan I regret to inform you that Second Lieutenant James Edward Moldihan was killed in action night of September 10, 1944._  
 _I feel how weak and fruitless any words of mine must be, because I can’t imagine they would even attempt to beguile you from the grief of a loss so great. But I cannot refrain from tendering to you the consolation that may be found in the thanks of the United States Army, and America herself who he died to save._  
 _Yours truly,_  
 _Colonel Phillips_

* * *

  
     Peggy had been stateside for almost 3 months now and it was starting to wear on her. She couldn’t sleep; she missed the hustle and bustle of the base. She had found too much time to think about her feelings, her relationship with Steve. She couldn't deny her still growing feelings for Howard, even if she wouldn't do anything about it because of his notorious womanizing. But she needed to be fair with Steve. When she returned to base she already had her mind made up and when the time came she tried to break it to him gently that she no longer loved him, and though he showed no emotional distress she could see in his eyes his heart was broken. He had told her he wouldn’t let this affect their friendship or their work relationship.  
Steve though he was heartbroken kept his word, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t seen it coming. He had felt raw, but now with James’ death he found himself forgetting heartbreak and mourning the loss of a teammate. His heart going out to James’ sister who had no one to comfort her.

* * *

  
     The end of September approached quicker then everyone had expected. Steve leaned over the large maps table in the middle of his office, reports scattered across the table top. “Captain I want an answer by today. This is the list of the top candidates.” The colonel told him setting one of the files back onto the table.  
     Out of the corner of Steve’s eye he saw the file drop onto the table, a name catching his eye. **E-3 PFC Moldihan, Kathleen**. Reaching for it quickly he straightened up, starting to skim over her credentials and her personal file. **Siblings: 2LT Moldihan, James (Deceased September 10, 1944)**.That was all he needed, he didn’t need to look at anymore files, he had found the new member of his team, “Colonel, she’s the one I want, James’ sister.”

* * *

  
     Kitty felt the plane touched down, they were officially apart of the war now, every single one of them. She looked around at the faces of the young men and women, so many of their faces she would never see again. Looking out the window she could see several officers standing on the tarmac, waiting their arrival. When the plane finally stopped and the stairs were rolled up against the door the man were ushered off by their staff sergeant. It was only a few minutes after that all the woman in her unit were ushered off the plane out into the nippy October air and meet by Agent Carter. Standing in lines of 5, they awaited inspection. Kitty held her breath as the agent walked up and down the lines; they had been friendly towards each other at base camp but this was war and she no longer knew if that would stand here. Staring straight ahead of her she realized she was staring at a rather handsome captain. His hat was pulled down lower shadowing his face fully from view.  
     “First Class Private Moldihan, please step forward.” Agent Carter ordered. Kitty stepped out of line and saluted. “The rest of you follow Corporal Turner, she will show you to your barracks. I expect to see you all down in the mess hall at 1800 hours.” Peggy waited until all the other women were gone before turning to Kitty. “At ease.” Peggy smiled, “I’m glad to see you’ve arrived safe and sound.”  
     “It’s good to finally be here,” Kitty answered.  
      Just then the captain stepped forward and lifted his hat off his head, revealing who he was. “Ma’am, Captain Steve Rogers.”  
     “First Class Private Kitty Moldihan, sir.” She saluted.  
      Steve responded with a salute to her before letting out a sigh, “Ma’am, I never did send my condolence for the loss of you brother. He was one of the best men I had on my team, and friend. He wanted me to send you this, it was his last letter home, but I figured it would be better if I personally made sure you got it. I’m sorry for your loss. Please let me know if you need assistance.” He told her quietly handing her the tattered, blood stained letter.  
     “Thank you, captain.” She answered meekly turning her eyes away from his so he could see her fighting back tears. That was all he said to her before turning and leaving her alone with Peggy.  
     “Come on let’s get you to your room. I managed to pull a few strings and get you a private room, no roommate.” Peggy smiled picking up one of Kitty’s bags.  
      Looking back over her shoulder Kitty looked at the captain, his head was hung down as he walked the opposite direction from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm new to the site and I know people aren't big fans of Steve and a OC but i hope you enjoy it anyways!  
> Please comment and and don't bite :)  
> xoxoxox  
> Winter


	2. Private Moldihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles to keep his head in the game; while Kitty is trying to move on from her brothers death, and deal with life's everyday drama.

**1944- Military Base in an undisclosed location in Europe**

**October 26, 1944  22:00 HRS**

                "Captain Rogers are you even listening?" Colonel Phillips asked looking at the young captain in front of him.

                "Yes, sorry Sir.” Steve answered looking startled.

                "What the hell is wrong with you Rogers?" The greying colonel told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

                Steve looked at him, "Sir?"

                “You need to get your shit together. There is a lot riding on you, remember I asked for an army."

                "I understand that, Sir." Steve shrugged, he couldn't help but feel his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. It's how he had felt for the last little while, ever since the break up with Peggy and James death. _Everyone is counting on me when I've let so many people down, I couldn't even keep my own men safe and a relationship in tacked._

                "We’re okay for now. I’ll call if we need you." Phillips told him.

                "Yes, Sir." Steve nodded listening to his commanding officer’s request; turning and heading back towards his barracks. Loosening his tie as he walked, he was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

                "Evening Captain Rogers," a flirtatious woman's voice came from besides him.

                He raised his eyes from the floor to see one of the new Privates had taken to walking besides him. "Evening ma'am." He answered politely. Many of the young women had taken a liking to him since they had arrived a week ago, but after Peggy he was in no kind of mood for what she offered.

                "Calling it a night?" The brunette asked skipping along besides him.

"Yes," He answered bluntly.

                "You want some company, I know how lonely it can be around here at night." She winked at him.

                "Private...” He paused looking at her.

                “Private Priscilla Knight.” She snapped looking rather turned off by the fact he didn’t remember who she was.

                “No, thank you ma’am.” He knew when a woman only wanted to bed him, and frankly he had no desire to fall victim to that. Plus as much as he wasn’t one for listening to rumors he had heard enough stories from the men about some of the females that had arrived, and her name had come up several times.

                His words stopped her in her tracks. She had never had a man say no to her. Crossing her arm she let out a snort, “Well then good night captain.”

                He didn’t care about her or her words, he was too caught up in his own emotions.

 

* * *

                Kitty practically bounded up the steps to the barracks, opening the doors she headed straight for the mess hall. She needed a cup of coffee there was no ifs ands or buts about it. The door to the mess hall squeaked as she opened it, the room was dark and warm. It had been a long day for her, she had been hard at work since 0900 hours that morning and typing files wasn't exactly exciting. It had been a day of thinking about everything that had happened over the last little bit.

                As she walked quietly through the room, running her fingers along the table tops, her mind was lost in thoughts about her brother. This had been his base; she wondered what it would've been like to have breakfast with him in this mess hall, hear his laugh again. Sitting down on the edge of one of the long benches she opened her copy of Black Beauty. She ran her fingers over James’ scrawling handwriting on the front page. _Happy 22nd Birthday Sis, Love James xoxoxo._ Just looking at the black ink on the page made tears welling up in her eyes. With blurry eyes flipped to the page she was reading, it was marked by a signed Captain America trading card. She stared at the handsome picture of Steve. She tried to fight back the tears, clenching her eyes closed, but despite her best efforts a few slipped through rolling down her cheeks.

 

* * *

                Steve opened the door of the build, the cold night air hit his face calming him; he breath out a sigh of relief; the gravel crunching under his boots. Looking around he saw only the night guards standing watch now, all the soldiers were long asleep. A few lights were on in the windows on the upper levels of the barracks. He looked up towards the fourth floor where his room was. Steve being an officer and nonetheless Captain America had gotten a spacious room with bathroom, however he had to pass the floor with all the new females which  gave him little chance for him to avoid the women who kept trying to throw themselves at him. He pushed the heavy wooden entrance doors open; the thick soothing scent of fresh brewed coffee greeted him. _Maybe a cup before bed wouldn't hurt._ As he drew closer to the mess hall the sound of a mug shattering to the ground landed on his ears.

                "Shit..." A female voice rose from out of the darkness as he entered the hall. The only light that glowed from inside the room was the light behind the coffee counter. Steve slowly made his way over the where the coffee pot was and looked over the counter raising an eyebrow. A young private was knelt down behind the counter cleaning up the broken coffee mug. Her blonde hair hide her face from him, but her hair was a dead give away to who she was. It was the exact same colour as her brothers had been, it was Private Moldihan.

                She looked up her blue eyes finding his, within a moment she was on feet, "Captain Rogers." Her heart jumped into her throat.

                A smile turned up the corner of his lips, he remembered how much her older brother had talked about her; how much he use to praise her, “Evening ma’am.” His voice was kindly.

                Her body relaxed, and she came around the counter. "Coffee?" She asked nervously her voice shaking.

                "Ma'am I can..." He couldn't finish his sentence before she had lifted a second mug filling it with the steaming black liquid.

                "Cream? sugar?" She hoped he didn’t hear the tremor in her voice.

                "No thank you, black is fine." He could see her slender hands shake as she handed him he mug. _Is she nervous?_

                She moved about quietly her eyes cast down. _If he doesn’t see my eyes he wouldn't notice I've been crying._ Despite her best efforts she gazed longingly at the young Captain's handsome face. She remembered the first time she had seen him on the war bonds tour, her heart had practically leapt out of her chest. He was the most attractive man she had ever seen; her celebrity crush. She wanted to say something to him, but nothing came to mind.

                He leaned against the counter, his eyes watching her as he sipped his coffee; his tie hanging loose around his throat, the collar of his shirt unbuttoned. _I have to keep my promise to my friend._ _I’ll look after his sister._ He looked away briefly the sad thoughts filling his head, Steve knew he had no right to let her see him like this.     

                Her lower lip quivered, in both sadness and nerves. Being alone with him was all she ever wanted, but she was so shy that she couldn't even bring herself to say anything. The room was so quiet a pin drop would have broken it. She found herself praying for him to say something or for just any little noise. She knew she had to start working with him tomorrow, and she was nervous as hell.

                Another long few moments passed before she reached of her book, the card slipping out from between the pages and fluttering to the countertop. It was as if it happened in slow motion, landing face up. She let out a small gasp not sure what to do, as a hot embarrassed blush over took her cheeks, _Oh great now he's going to think I'm just another one of those crazy girls who swoon over him the moment he walks in._ Before she had a chance to reach for it he picked it up.

                "Your brothers card?" He asked passing it back to her. Kitty found her words caught in her mouth so she nodded a yes. "I remember signing those for him. It was one of the first things he asked once we got back to camp after the rescue."

                "You were his hero," Kitty told him shyly, tucking the card away. _You’re also mine._

                His cheeks grew hot with a blush as he watched her look away from him again, biting her lower lip nervously. "He was a good guy to have around, always tried to keep the morale up even at the lowest times. He had the true heart of a soldier and he was one of my closest friends." Steve told her pushing himself off the counter and setting his cup down, "We all miss him."  

                It was nice to hear good things being said about her brother but at the same time it hurt because she knew he was gone. Just standing here with him reminding her of James; after all Captain Rogers had been his commanding officer. She nodded slightly, looking up at him. Steve recognized the pain in her eyes, her bottom lip quiver, she was on the verge of tears. The loss of her brother must torment her every second of the day. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to call it a night." He smiled at her, "Good night, ma’am"

                She looked up as he turned away, "Good night, Sir." She replied her voice no louder than a murmur.

 

* * *

                Kitty sat on her bed clutching the letter in her hands.

_Kathleen Moldihan I regret to inform you that Second Lieutenant James Edward Moldihan was killed in action night of September 10, 1944._

                She tucked the letter away and laid down trying to forget the pain, she needed to think about something else and that is when her thoughts fled to the captain.   _I wish that I could live in a world with him, were I could forget my reality, forget my past and just be happy. Where he would keep me hidden away, protect me from all the evil things that wanted to take our joy away._ His gorgeous face was engraved into her dreams, most girls would be happy but she found herself only hurting more. Her heart felt like lead just sitting there under her ribs as she told herself not to cry. _Seeing him right, there standing in front of me, it was amazing. My heart stopped, it felt like I was in a daze. He’s just so perfect, he has everything a woman could ever hope for. I could only wish that he would see me as a beautiful dame not as his friends sister. I could settle for being cute, I know I could never be beautiful to anyone, especially not Captain America. I mean after having a dame like Peggy he would never look at me. I'm just another one of those girls who are falling over themselves because of his good looks. I know he only talks to me because he is only trying to be nice._ The truth was hard to ignore but she knew she wouldn't ever have a chance with the captain not in a thousand years, he could have any girl he wanted. She was mourning her brother, and trying to think about Steve but he only brought her more heartache.   

 

* * *

                The morning alarm woke her from nightmares, the obnoxious bugle rang through the morning air. As she climbed out of bed she could almost hear the moans and groans of the others getting up. Following her morning routine she headed for the bathroom; washing her face, smoothing her hair back into a loose bun and brushing on her makeup. These were the few things she could do to make herself look decent. Laughter filled the bathroom as  a few of the other ladies walked in  giggling and talking amongst themselves. "Morning Ladies." She smiled, but she was ignored. Her smile fell, it had been like this in boot camp as well everyone ignored her and when she wasn't being ignored she was the butt end of their jokes. She hung her head leaving the bathroom and heading down to breakfast.

                She was just one of the many enlistees who filed in. She could see the captain already seated with the other men on his team on the far side of the mess hall, the officers side. She carried her tray of food towards the table at the back of the room; settling herself at the end of the table away from everyone and opened her book. Removing one of her brothers card, setting it on the table. She read as she slowly ate her breakfast. Today was going to be a long day she was going to be doing reports and files on the most recent Hydra Raid, and she was working a double shift. The one thing she was grateful for was that would be working with the Captain for a large portion of the day. She finished her toast reaching for her trading card bookmark to find it gone. She looked around the table and on the floor for it. _No, no, no it can't be gone._

                "Looking for this?" Peggy laid the card on the table as she sat in front of her.

                "Yes thank you, Agent Carter." Kitty answered quietly, placing it back into her book for safe keeping. _What is Agent Carter doing on this side of the mess hall?_

                "You know you might not want to carry those around too much or else some people around here might start thinking you have an infatuation with the Captain." She smiled taking a bite of toast.

                "These cards are some of the only things I have of my brothers they're really important to me." Kitty answered glancing briefly over at Steve. He had a genuine smile painted on his face as he talked with his team. _Plus it doesn't matter if I have an attraction to Captain Rogers I'm not pretty like you or the other girls so I wouldn't stand a chance anyways._ “James use to write me an tell me about how you would tease him about the cards.”

                Peggy laughed, "Well a little secret between you and me is that your brother was probably one of the best men I knew.” She smiled at Kitty, "You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here, and I wouldn't tell the other girls or Steve." _After everything she has been through, everything she’s lost she doesn’t need to be alone right now. She needs to be with someone who can take her mind off things, plus I know James wouldn’t want his sister to be an outcast._

Kitty gave the Agent the best smile and a thank you she could manage “Agent Carter you’re the only person who has been decent to me at basic training and well, even here.”

“Everyone needs a friend Kitty. Would you like to walk with me?” Peggy asked as Kitty got up to put away her dishes.

Kitty felt herself smile a little bit, “Sure.”  

                Steve could see Peggy talking to her from where he sat. Kitty looked as sad and scared as she did the night before when they had talked. He wondered what other things tormented her on top of her brother's death; why she seemed so alone and why she never came out to the supper clubs with the rest of the girls. Was she shy and couldn't dance like him or was there something more to it? His eyes followed her as the two women left the mess hall and headed towards the office.

                Kitty looked at the ground as they walked along, the frost bitten grass crunching under their shoes.

                "You're not very talkative are you?" Peggy asked smiling at her.

                Kitty looked up wide eyed, "Sometimes I am, I just don't know what to say. Sorry ma'am."

                "No, don't be sorry, if I was being treated the way you were I wouldn't say much either." Peggy looked at the poor woman, she looked down and out like she had given up all hope of having a friend in the world. "Kitty, has any of the girls been nice to you?"

                Kitty looked up, thinking for a moment, "Not that I can think of ma'am. I've tried talking to them but they just ignore me. Be seen not heard."

                "Well, that's not the way you'll act around me." Peggy smiled at her as they enter the building across the compound.

                "Yes...” Kitty opened her mouth to reply with ma’am but Peggy stopped her.

       "Peggy will do just fine, none of the ma’am, or agent stuff.” Peggy gave her a smile, “Now come on, give me a smile. Just a little one." Leaning closer to Kitty, Peggy whispered in her ear, "Remember you're the one working with the captain not the other girls."

                Kitty managed a small half-smile for the Agent before they went their separate ways. Walking carefully up the steep steps Kitty headed up towards Captain Rogers' office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think I know there isn't many OC stories out there. Lots of Love to ym4yum1! Go check out her story. Just copy her user name into the search box :)


End file.
